A Living Nightmare chatroom style
by warroirs fan
Summary: basicly I'm telling the story using online chatrooms.some minor details have been added, dropped, or changed  see chap. 3 for first example  sorry aout Mr. Crepsly's username... it won't let me do Crepsly.vampie...
1. Chapter 1

Shan_Tha_Man: Has logged on

Shan_Tha_Man: Hey any1 on?

StevioL75: Yup hey man :D

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: Hey Darren… sweet game today… ANOTER WIN FOR TEAM AWESOME!

AlanM303: hey, guys… guess wat?

StevioL75: You hit puberty! :o

AlanM303: … haha very funny… but no that's not it.

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: haha niiice one Steve! I almost wet myself! ROFL!

Shan_Tha_Man: dude… TMI

StevioL75: *crickets chirping in the distance*

AlanM303: OK guys back on subject,*giggle*

Shan_Tha_Man: Wat!

StevioL75: spill already!

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: TELL TELL TELL!

AlanM303:I stole something from TONY!

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: ur a ded man Alan, a ded man

Shan_Tha_Man: dude what did u steal!

StevioL75: u covered ur tracks rite?

AlanM303: of course, it was folded in his pants before they went in the wash… I put a black piece of paper in its place :D

StevioL75: smart

Shan_Tha_Man: so… are you going to tell us what it is or just leave us hanging…|:(

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: sorry guys I'm back… I had to pee.

stevioL75: greaaaat *rolls eyes*

AlanM303: Hey you guys wunna go to a freak show?

AlanM303: guys?

AlanM303: OK r u still there, it's been 15 minutes? o.O

Shan_Tha_Man: r u serious?

StevioL75: is this a rare joke :\

AlanM303: o common my jokes aren't rare

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: sorry guys I had to pee aga-WOW is Alan serious!

AlanM303:ya I'm serioius… so u wunna go?

stevioL75: hell ya

Shan_Tha_Man: duhhh!

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: ya… but I gotta get ready for school.

Shan_Tha_Man: ya me to c u guys at school

StevioL75: Cya

AlanM303: Has logged off

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: Has logged off

Shan_Tha_Man: cya Steve

StevioL75: Bye Darren

StevioL75: Has logged off

Shan_Tha_Man: Has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: has logged on

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: *sigh* hey anybody on?

AlanM303: sadly, yes.

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: I really wanted to go to the show.

AlanM303: Ya well, they r just gunna have to have twice the fun for us.

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: Ya I guess,

Shan_Tha_Man: Has logged on

Shan_Tha_Man: Hey r u guys OK?... I know ur on.

AlanM303: ya… a little disappointed,,, but other than that.

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: GRRRRRRR…*sigh*

Shan_Tha_Man: Srry guys, I really am… it's just like I had a spider sense or something.

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: Ya we no… u'll just have to have twice the fun for us.

AlanM303: HEEEEEEYYYY!

Shan_Tha_Man: … did I miss something?

AlanM303: no

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: no

Shan_Tha_Man: I'll b the big boy and drop the subject.

AlanM303: *glare*

Shan_Tha_Man: O.O

AlanM303:… Tommy hasn't said anything for a while… I wonder if he had to go pee…

Shan_Tha_Man: Yap prob.

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: Hey I'm bak… my mom said I had to clean my room.

Shan_Tha_Man: That was really fast for cleaning ur room…

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: well I just said I would then locked my door… I'll do it later.

AlanM303: LOL

SetvioL75: has logged on

StevioL75: wassup dawgs.

Shan_Tha_Man: Hey Broski.

AlanM303: … Broski… really?

Shan_Tha_Man: don't diss my issues X(

TomJayJayMCcoolpants: I gtg my mom is threatening to ground me for 3 months if I don't unlock my door and start cleaning my room. O.O

StevioL75: Your mom scares me!

Shan_Tha_Man: His mom scares everybody.

AlanM303: so true, so true.

AlanM303: I should probably go… Seeing Ashly tonite :-)

AlanM303: has logged off

Shan_Tha_Man: well I'll start getting ready.. cya at ur place at 8.

StevioL75: dude it's only 6:30

Shan_Tha_Man: I have to take a shower.

StevioL75: u took one yesterday!

Shan_Tha_Man: I no but I wunna smell good for the show.

StevioL75: ur weird… I'm leaving.

StevioL75: has logged out

Shan_Tha_Man: that was rude.

MR. DESTINY: agreed.

Shan_Tha_Man: WTF?

Shan_Tha_Man: has logged out


	3. Chapter 3

: has logged on

StevioL75: has logged on

: Why are you stalking me StevioL75, I have changed chat rooms five times and you have succeeded in finding me each time.

StevioL75: I know wat u r!

: I am not a catholic!

StevioL75: wat? No. I no that ur a vampire you crazy old man.

: Oh, well I am not that either.

StevioL75: I no that ur name is Vur Hortenson and I saw u in 1 of my vampire books!

: hmmmm, well, you are correct, I am a vampire. What do you want, money, someone dead?

StevioL75: No. I wunna be a vampire like u! Turn me!

: No you don't, it is a very lonely existence. No friends or family. How do you think your mother and father would feel, how would your friends feel?

StevioL75: *sigh* My dad abandoned me and my mom when I was an infant, my moms a drunk 99% of the time. I don't have many friends, and they wouldn't miss me.

: What about the boy you came to the show with, would you not miss him?

StevioL75: Darren, ya, I'd miss him, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make

: Very well, I could do with an assistant. First we shall need to test your blood.

StevioL75: Uh...exactly HOW the hell do we do that over the computer?

: Cut yourself, I will be able to connect with you telepathically and test your blood through that.

StevioL75: …

StevioL75: That's more than a little creepy :\

: Well that's how it's done.

StevioL75: OK, done.

: alright, hold still.

: *spits* your blood is evil.

StevioL75: WTF!

: you may never turn into a vampire!

StevioL75: What the Hell screw u!

StevioL75: I'll hunt u down and I'll kill u!

: very well, but for now do not bother me.

StevioL75: bitch!

StevioL75: has logged out

: has logged out

Shan_Tha_Man: OHMIGAWD!

Shan_Tha_Man: has logged out


	4. Chapter 4

StevioL75: has logged on

StevioL75: Darren I no ur here!

Shan_Tha_Man: No im not!

StevioL75: … -_-…

Shan_Tha_Man: eh heh heh heh

StevioL75: y have u been avoiding me :-(

Shan_Tha_Man: wat r u talking about?

StevioL75: u have been spending less and less time with me :-(

Shan_Tha_Man: wat r u… my wife!

StevioL75: DUDE! U didn't even pick me to b on ur team wen we were playing basketball at school!

Shan_Tha_Man: ur not very good at basketball.

StevioL75: … did u come online after the show.

Shan_Tha_Man: no.

StevioL75: U didn't c wat Vur Hortenson did?

Shan_Tha_Man: no.

StevioL75: no?

Shan_Tha_Man: nope.

StevioL75: r u sure?

Shan_Tha_Man: look, whatever happened between u and Crepsly is ur business!

StevioL75: U LIE!

Shan_Tha_Man: NO!

StevioL75: then how do u no that and Vur Hortenson r the same?

Shan_Tha_Man: …shit…

StevioL75: how much did u c.

StevioL75: DARREN! I will come to ur house and I will rip the answers out of u!

StevioL75: is that y u have been avoiding me? Because he said I was evil?

Shan_Tha_Man: no wat u said

StevioL75: ?

Shan_Tha_Man: u said that u wanted to b a vampire! R U CRAZY?

StevioL75: wat ur deal

Shan_Tha_Man: …u would only TRY TO EAT ME! We both no that vampires go after the people they're closest to first!

StevioL75:… u no how ridiculous u sound rite…

Shan_Tha_Man:… lets drop it OK?... can u keep a secret?

StevioL75: … r u TYING to insult me? Of course I can keep a secret.

Shan_Tha_Man: I stole Madame Octa!

StevioL75: AND U SAID I WAS CRAZY! U STOLE FROM A VAMPIRE?

Shan_Tha_Man: ya u should come over and c her : )

StevioL75: fine I'll b over in 10 minutes.

Shan_Tha_Man: kk cya later

StevioL75: cya

StevioL75: has logged off

Shan_Tha_Man: has logged off


	5. Chapter 5

Little_Miss_Princess: has logged on

Shan_Tha_Man: has logged on

Little_Miss_Princess: Darren I still don't' like the idea of lyeing to mom.

Shan_Tha_Man: ya I no… wow ur spelling really does suck.

Little_Miss_Princess: You'res does too!

Shan_Tha_Man: Annie, Annie, Annie… it's called txt spk…

Little_Miss_Princess: what?

Shan_Tha_Man: txt spk!

Little_Miss_Princess: what?

Shan_Tha_Man: TEXT SPEAK!

Little_Miss_Princess: oh. ack to the point… I think you should tell mom the truth aout why Steve's in the hospital.

Shan_Tha_Man: wat?... is ur "b" key broken again?

Little_Miss_Princess: YESSSSS!

Little_Miss_Princess: and now I've got too go like this, l3, when ever I want to do a l3!

Shan_Tha_Man: uh huh…

Little_Miss_Princess: you tell mom the truthe or I will!

Shan_Tha_Man: ANNIE! If they no they will tell the police… and I'll go to PRISON!

Little_Miss_Princess: you cant go too prison, your to young!

Shan_Tha_Man: I can still go to juvi tho…

Little_Miss_Princess: right.

Little_Miss_Princess: awwww man ed time… I mean l3ed time.

Shan_Tha_Man: haha

Little_Miss_Princess: jerk

Little_Miss_Princess: has logged off.

Shan_Tha_Man: man if I hadn't stolen that stupid, dumb, arrogant, bitchy spider that none of this would have happened! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!(*^$)*%^_^

Shan_Tha_Man: shit noooooooooooo not out the window… out of all the places to land when I throw you… the window, really?

: it is alright I caught her just before she hit the ground.

Shan_Tha_Man: uuuuuu! U evil son of a bitch!

: I am not evil, you stole my spider, and this is what you get.

Shan_Tha_Man: ya well… *sigh*

Shan_Tha_Man: YOU HAVE AN ANTIDOTE DON'T YOU!

: Why, yes I do.

Shan_Tha_Man: GIMME GIMME GIMME! PLEASSSSEEEE… I'll do ANYTHING!

: Anything?

Shan_Tha_Man: is there an echo in this chatroom?

: Fine, I will give you the antidote. But in return you must become my assistant.

Shan_Tha_Man: YES… NO… I'm so confused.

: I give you the antidote; you let me turn you into a half-vampire and my assistant. You will be able to walk around in day light and you will not have all the vampire powers. Eventually I will turn you into a full vampire.

Shan_Tha_Man: ummm, and if I say no?

: Then your friend dies.

: I will not force you to do this though.

Shan_Tha_Man: Well, its not much of a choice is it -_-

: No, but it is the only one you will get from me.

Shan_Tha_Man: Alright I'll do it.

: alright cut yourself and I will be able to test your blood

Shan_Tha_Man: uhhhh … okaaayy?

Shan_Tha_Man: I'm bleeding.

: yes, your blood is good. Meet me at the old theater tonight.

Shan_Tha_Man: I hate u.

: that is nice. I will see you tonight

: Has logged out.

Shan_Tha_Man: bastard!

Shan_Tha_Man: Has logged out.


End file.
